


THREE DOORS

by DrMorbius



Category: Girls (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, This Is Where I Leave You (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrMorbius/pseuds/DrMorbius
Summary: @hopeamarsu asked:I’m going the return the favour and ask you a question too! I am loving these asks you’ve sent out! 💕So, you find yourself standing in a room without a window. You can see three different doors on opposite walls and one in front of you.Door one is painted black and it has a copper handle. Door two is painted grey and the handle is iron. Door three is painted white and it has a wooden handle.Which door do you open and which Adam Driver character is waiting for you there and what does he have with him?
Kudos: 1





	THREE DOORS

I've fallen so long and so far and so fast, the air has skid marks.

The room I've fallen into is huge, it's old, it's cold and I can hear the Pet Shop Boys.

**_"Sometimes you're better off dead, there's a gun in your hand and its pointing at your head, you think you're mad, too unstable, kicking in chairs and knocking down tables, in a restaurant, in a West End town, call the police there's a madman around, running down, underground, to a dive bar in a West End town"_ **

Three Doors

No Windows

Pet Shop Boys Piped Musak

I step forward, the room tilts to the side, I stumble and return to the centre. The floor, as I look down, is black and white checks. 

Laura Paterson Style.

The ceiling aching to the heavens, I'm in Don Quixote's castle, fan vaulted, gothic arched, made of bones of sacrificed Christians, that Father Garupe would cry and kneal under, singing their souls to heaven.

The walls, covered in police 'Missing' Posters that Officer Ronald Peterson (The Physically Attractive one) would recognise.

Are these the pictures of the bloggers I know? 

I rub sore eyes and focus. 

They are, I see the avatars of the blogs I follow, all the cartoon ones, and Kylo Ren ones, and The Last Dual ones...

Mine is not amongst them.

I wonder if these are the people who have stood in this room, fallen so hopelessly, hard, into this room.

**_"My heart starts missing a beat everytime, oh, every time, if I didn't love you I would look around for someone else, but every time I see you, you have the same effect."_ **

**_"My heart starts missing a beat... everytime"_ **

The Pet Shop Boys sing my thoughts.

**_"I hear your heartbeat next to mine, I'm in love with you, I mean what I say, I'm in love with you, and you don't know what it means to be with you."_ **

I'm scared.

Three doors, oh god help me, three doors. 

I am facing the same choice given to Alice and Sarah and Gandalf... chose a door, one leads to heaven, the others lead to hell.

Or worse - A Donald Trump Rally.

Do I have to make a choice?

Have you, the people reading this, have you had to make the same choice?

Did you come back from this room?

I tentatively raise my hand, it lengthens, comic style, towards the Copper handle door directly in front of me. 

Painted Vantablack, light sucked into the wood, drained into it, the pulse of energy, my hand grasps the handle.

Twists.

A red light seeps blood like underneath, whomever or whatever is behind this - is not going to be boring.

The door pulls out of my hand, opens inwards onto a white forest, cold tumbles into the room, snow drifts, sulphur smell, I want to bolt it closed, I'm freezing cold, my boots deep in snow, tainted with ash, and worse.

A zing in the air, an object hurled past me. 

I turn to see a lightsaber sticking out of the snowdrift behind me. 

I'm now sitting in a cinema chair, my mother beside me, watching the boy who would be a man, the Prince who would be a Master, fight Finn, the Stormtrooper who would be free, dying in the snow, his life cut out, back shredded.

I pick up the sabre, light it and await my fate.

**_"Imagine a war, which everyone won, permanent holiday, in the endless sun, peace without wisdom, one still has to achieve, relentlessly, pretending to believe."_ **

**_"Which is terribly old fashioned isn't it?"_ **

The Prince of Alderann, Han Solo's son strides toward me, the face shocked, incredulous but not angry, relieved, but not surprised.

It's handsome, it's youthful, in it's hopelessness.

I swallow and stand, my mother's hand on my leg, pulling me to sit down, not make a fool of myself. As Kylo Ren sets foot on Laura's floor, the door slams shut.

Warmth returns, my mother and chair are gone. 

I have Luke Skywalker's Lightsaber in my hand. I extinguish, hang it off the belt of my trousers.

As snow melts I turn to the left, shiver and face door two.

It's painted matt grey, gun metal grey, with an Iron handle.

**_"If I made you feel second best, I'm so sorry I was blind, you are always on my mind, you are always on my mind, tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died, give me, one more chance to keep you satisfied"_ **

My hand towards, feels warm to my fingers.

**_"Maybe I didn't treat you, quite as good as I should, maybe I didn't love you quite as often as I could, maybe I didn't hold you, all those lonely lonely times, but I guess I never told you, that I'm so happy that you're mine."_ **

The door opens onto a suburban front room, sofas facing each other, by the window, a set of Shiva chairs, five, all set low to the ground. A baby monitor on the shelf behind, the light flickering on and off.

An argument spills into the room, two tall men, one balding and stocky, the other slim, well built, with dark black brown hair, they are wrestling, fighting, throwing each other into furniture, crashing around the room. 

I'm standing in HMV, DVD case in my hand.

Wondering if this film is worth the £5 it says on the sticker, the guy behind the counter laughs at my purchases, a Cure Calendar, a Dr Who Mug, and This Is Where I Leave You. 

I lie and tell him it's for a birthday present for a Pal.

The two men stop fighting, the counter disappears, they look at me and laugh, the man with the bald head walks away, the man with the dark hair stands, points and laughs at me, picks up the baby monitor and begins to giggle.

_ "Wanna see if we can't take em on?" _

He says as the door slams shut.

The CD racks and DVD shelves disappear, I'm left holding the HMV bag back in my Decision Room.

I wrap up the handle and stick it into the record bag I have over my shoulder.

**_"Domino dancing, watch them all fall down, domino dancing, thought that when we fought, I was to blame, now I know you play, a different game, I've watched you dance with danger still wanting more, add another number, to the score."_ **

I look down and I'm dressed in my pajamas, the smell of Sunday in my nose. Warm toast, marmalade and earl grey tea.

**_"I don't know why, I don't know how, I thought I loved you but, I'm not sure now, hear the thunder crashing, the sky is dark, and now a storm is breaking, within my heart."_ **

The final door to my right.

Is sticky white, a wooden handle.

I lean towards it, I step forward, the room tilts gently. 

Taking another step. My real hand on the wood, I twist, throw it open inwards, onto a scene of devastation.

All the furniture is broken, books, precious books tossed like leaves on the floor, broken crockery, torn clothes as if some whirlwind has blown through, shocked earthquake rattle and the smell of coffee. 

A work bench, a yellow sofa, a polished bronze mirror. 

I step forward into this room, it feels the right one.

A figure stands behind me, holds out its arm, a strong arm.

I look down and see it's holding a set of keys.

_ "To my heart dear blogger" _

I step back, I meet an equally broad figure, a little taller than me, I'm 5"11, who stops me from escaping back into the 'Decision Room'

**_"You live in a world of excess, where more is more and less is much less, a day without fame is a waste, and a question of need is a question of taste, and you're so, flamboyant, the way you look, it gets you so much attention, your soul, employment is getting more, you want police intervention?"_ **

I take the keys, roll them around in my hand, a keychain of a Star Destroyer dangles from it, I turn, smile into the face of Adam Sackler.

_ "Star Wars, a most pleasant fiction, sorry I was so long discovering you, my ideal boyfriend, you're so flamboyant" _

Sackler pushes me back, I fall to the sofa and lift my leg to fend him off, it spins him around like John Wick in the Underground, and Sackler tries again. 

**_"Every actor needs, an audience, every action is, a performance, it all takes courage you know, we're just crossing the street, well it's almost heroic you're so... flamboyant"_ **

This time he's grinning like an idiot, and I give in, bend my knee and allow him to fall into my arms with a bump, a groan of pleasure and a smack of his arm as he attempts to lift me.

_ "Hey my lad, where is this Haiku you're supposed to have written on the ceiling then? _

Sackler stands, follows me to the kitchen, watches me searching with a scientist's scrutiny.

_ "Just there, no there look" _

Gestures with his hand, I don't see till it's too late. 

Sackler descends to my face and takes the kiss we've been waiting for, aching for, since I sat and watched his scenes from 'Girls' that Sunday afternoon, in my pajama's drinking tea and eating toast.

Sackler lifts me in his arms, squeezes and walks me back to his bedroom.

In among the stupid fights, the crazy attitude, the abandoment of all ego, is a heart which is creative, lonely, desparate for an equal.

A man close to his feelings, intuitive and kind, thoughtful and thoughtless.

"Little things... Happiness is the Sum Total of The Small things"

I manage to gasp as he pulls my shirt over my head, pushes me to the bed, takes his belt off in one smooth fluid glide which has my mouth watering, I can see he is just as excited as I. 

"Show Off"

"Prude"

"Idiot"

"Big Mouth"

"Fuckboy"

"Wanna taste?"

"Yes Please"

The jeans fall to the floor, along with his shorts, oh heaven he's not big, but everything is where it should be, its obscenely beautiful, not an ounce of fat on him, all for me, all for

Me

"It's a sin Sackler"

"You gonna talk through all this?"

"I might, it's hard to shut me up once I've star..."

The mouth that I've dreamt of is on mine, demanding entry, I moan into the kiss, feel him removing my trousers, the lightsabre falls to the floor, Sackler lifts up and sniggers.

"I see you've had a difficult choice to make"

"Shut up and kiss me Sackler"

Those lips kiss my sternum, down down down between my breasts, caressing my stomach, nipping at my sex, tearing through the underwear as if made of paper.

"Promises Promises"

"She still runs her mouth"

"Run yours Sackler"

And he does.

THE END

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
